Christmas at the Cafe!
by NeonRoberts
Summary: This Is a spin off to my story Undertakers Maid Cafe. The cafe treats Christmas extra special, and when Ciel has to close the shop, and is left alone, he cant seem to refuse his regular customer. YAOI SEBASTIANXCIEL CHRISTMAS SPECIAL SMUTTY AS FUCK YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. *DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OTHER THEN THE OC, AND THE STORY OF THE UNDERTAKERS MAID CAFE*


_**AN; Merry Christmas guys! I hope you guys like reading this update as much as I liked writing it! I want you all to keep in mind that THIS NEVER OCCURS IN THE PLOT LINE. NEVER EVER. NOT EVER IN A MILLION YEARS. IT WILL NOT AFFECT THE STORY; CHAPTER 16 WILL BE OUT MOMENTARILY.**_

_**With that said and done, what were your guises favorite gifts to get this year?**_

_**All right, well, enjoy your holidays, merry Christmas, live long and prosper, (yes, my little trekies) I love you all and enjoy this SPECIAL CHRISTMAS UPDATE.**_

* * *

**-Christmas at the Café**

* * *

It was Christmas at the café again. For some reason, the Undertaker was big on this holiday; along with a select few others.

I on the other hand could care less about the holiday. Besides the family issues, we had to wear a special dress for our uniforms, along with new heels and thigh-highs to match. He got such a kick from seeing every one dressed like this, and it drew in a large amount of customers.

It was time for me to work the podium, as a long line formed. A young man in his early 20's walked up to the podium, pronounced as 'next in line'. He had short brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was well built and had a slim face; and I must say he was mildly attractive.

"Welcome to the Undertakers Maid Café; Christmas edition! As you can see we take this holiday in a particularly special view…" I made a gesture with my right hand to the extravagantly decorated room. The others were busy, seeing to their customers, in matching red dresses with white trim on the end and the wrist of matching gloves. And in addition to this, the mass amount of petty coats making the skirts larger then life. "Please follow me and I can seat you." I picked up a menu and began walking to the only empty table. "If you don't mind, I must come right back." I excused myself.

I walked to the podium, and adjusted the puffed-out princess sleeve.

"Hi, I must apologize, but you all may have to wait until a table is free." I spoke to the crowd. I herd a few groans come from the hoard of people, but other then that, most people took a seat. I rushed around as fast as I could in the red boots and went to the back room to pull up my thigh-high, the fluffed, white trim dusting the whole of my inner thigh- although the stocking stopped just above the boots. I made my way back to my previous customer, who I assumed must be ready to order.

"I apologize for the wait sir, my name is Ciel, may I ask yours?" I asked him smiling.

"Oh, um, I'm Jonathan. It's a pleasure to meet you Ciel." He responded calmly.

"Well hello Jonathan. I suppose it's your first time here?" I smiled at him; he didn't seem like someone I had seen before.

"Yes, I'm actually just on a visit here." The alleged Jonathan explained.

"Wonderful! Well then, may I take your order?" I took out my small pad of paper and a pen.

"Hmm… Can I just get an apricot and green tea mille-feuille and a boba tea?" he asked, placing the small menu on the table and looking up at me.

"Of course, I'll bring it right out." I said, smiling and closing my pen. I turned on my heel and walked to the kitchen, and then I began preparing the items.

The rest of the day went like this, and it was finally deserted, save myself. Sebastian never came, and I was glad because he didn't see me in this embarrassing outfit.

But as always

I spoke too soon. I really need to stop thinking when I don't want to see him…

The shop had just closed, and everyone had left. I was told to lock up the café when I finished cleaning my last table, and just as I was finishing, the large, dual colored doors opened, the suns location only allowing me to see the silhouette of a man; one I knew all to well. I finished whipping the table and pulled up the thigh-high once more.

"Hello Sebastian. The café is closed." I said, trying not to put on display how absolutely pissed I was that he showed up.

"Hello, Ciel." He grinned, completely ignoring what I had said. He was eyeing me up and down as he made his way toward me, and for some reason, the look in his eyes was turning me on slightly. I didn't completely understand the look he had in his eyes, but I knew it meant what he wanted was something I wouldn't get out of.

"If you can just take your normal table, I have to put this away." I said before turning to walk away. I could feel his gaze on me, burning my back, and I could tell he was undressing me with his eyes. _'That table is completely out of view, but, it has perfect view of the back room…' _

I walked out and back toward his table, the heels of the scarlet boots hitting the floor, echoing through the room. I stopped in front of his table.

"So what is it that you want…?" Surely he wanted something different today. I disregarded the fact that we were closed because I knew he wouldn't leave.

"I want you." he said, eyes aflame with lust. As our eyes met, crimson with cerulean, I was caught in a trance, and then, our lips met, and were locked together, pressed hard enough to bruise my own. His left arm was wrapped around my waist, his right hand pressed against the nape of my neck, forcing my head up to his. For some reason, I liked this forced treatment; I wanted him to be rough with me. I allowed my left eye to fall closed, raising my arms to loop around his neck, my fingers tangling in his beautiful raven locks.

His slid his tongue into my mouth, mine reacting instantly to his, rolling and tangling with our jaws loosening each moment, as they moved in time with one another, a beautiful dance being preformed skillfully in between the two of us. I pulled his head closer by his hair and he pulled me up to him, making the stage smaller and smaller, as our dance became petite. Sebastian turned our bodies, pressing mine against the table. I could feel my boxer tightening, and I knew his must be too, as I could feel his body become more tense. His arm around my waist moved and he untied the bow in back, loosening the dress. He then pushed his hand under the short, red fabric of the dress, hiking the skirt up, and untied the petty coat string, making them fall to the ground, the layers pooling at my feet. He moved his second hand down from my head and had both his hands at the hem of his boxers. Slowly, he slipped his hands in, playing with my ass before moving one hand to the front, and one hand up and out, rubbing the curve of my back. He began palming me, before going into full out strokes, winning small moans from the back of thought, quickly swallowing them. He began to wipe away the precum. I didn't think he would have done this next thing, but he did. He moved his hand to the back and pushed his finger inside of me.

"Agh, fuck, Sebastian!" I said harshly breaking the kiss for a moment, reconnecting instantly, him slowly moving the finger in and out, stretching me. I began to softly buck into the finger, pushing it further inside of me, before he added a second. As he moved in and out of me, more small sounds began to float through my lips. He began to scissor me, in preparation for a third finger. It hurt, but then, he hit a small bundle of nerves, making me moan into his mouth. He continuously hit this spot, and began to nibble on my lower lip. He broke a small amount of skin before moving to my neck, where he bit and sucked, lapping the small amounts of blood that he had drawn, causing me pleasure from within the pain. Thoughts of if someone were about to come in were quickly dispelled, as he added the third finger. He unzipped my dress as a version of his name escaped my lips. I moved my hands and unbuttoned his shirt, peeling it away from his body to reveal toned muscle. I undid his pants as he began removing my dress. And thus I could see just how hard he was. We were both there, in only our boxers, and I was more then ready.

"G- God, Sebastian, just fuck me already, please." I practically begged him, my voice raspy as I tried to catch my breath.

"Are you sure?" he spoke in a low, seductive voice next to my ear. I nodded and he removed his boxers, kissing the side of my neck just below my ear. The room was heated and so was I, and then I saw that swelled pillar of flesh standing at full attention between his legs. The size of him was massive, the main vain visible, the entire mass was throbbing. It was dripping with his precum. He lifted my face and kissed me passionately, holding my face with both his hands.

"I- I love you, Ciel…" he whispered against my lips, looking directly into my eye. I looked down at his lips, and responded.

"I… I love you too…" I blushed and whispered the same back to him, looking into his eyes and then kissing him softly.

Sebastian held my face and began kissing me repeatedly, before pressing his lips to mine to stay, sliding his tongue between my lips and into my mouth, licking and tasting around, searching every crevice of my mouth. He slid his from mine, and I took the opportunity to detach our mouths, and began nibbling on his neck. In the same spot, I bit down, breaking skin and drawing a small amount of blood. I lapped up the blood and sucked on the spot, leaving a large, purple welt.

I could feel his hard, bare member pressing against me.

"T- Take me Sebastian…" I mumbled against him. I shucked off my own boxers, both of us now completely exposed, our necked erections brushing against one another. His hands on my hips, I turned around, leaning my body over the table. He slowly slid himself inside of my virgin hole, using his precum as a lubricant. It was slightly painful, but I wanted this more then to give up. I would not lose.

"S- Sebastian, it h- hurts." I called to him, gripping the table.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." He said to me, sliding in slowly until he was fully sheathed, and began moving in and out slowly. Suddenly, the small target was hit, and the pain melted away to pleasure, the pleasure being the top of the two. A small moan escaped my lips, and soon I wanted more. Through pants and swallowed pride, I begged him to go faster, harder, and soon, the café was filled with the sounds of our moans mingling and skin slapping with every thrust that was given. My thoughts and speech incoherent, as well as his, I called out to him, variations of his name, unable to control myself. I was bucking backward along with him, opening my legs slightly wider so that he could go deeper and have more access to me. I was bent over the table, a shameful position I tried not to think of, my hands stretching, griping and scraping the dark wood of the table.

He leaned over me, actions never slowing, and began to kiss my sweat beaded neck. I reached my arms above my head, gripping the back of his neck rather then the table, and began to tangle my fingers in the sweaty locks. He began his feast on my neck, biting, licking, and sucking a spot, painful but pleasureful, no doubt leaving a large bruise.

Soon he moved his hand from my hip to my dick, stroking me, progressively gaining speed as he squeezed and loosened from the base to the head.

"G- G fuh- huh, Sebastian~!" I screamed his name, it being the only coherent word in my vocabulary, when he dragged his thumb across my slit.

He was pleasuring me from both ends; pounding his enormous manhood into me, beating my prostate ruthlessly, and his ministrations as he rubbed my dick. And he was obviously enjoying it as well, the chorus of deep, thoughty moans floating from his lips. The room smelled like nothing but sex, the vast space echoing every sound, and beside that, the possibility of being caught was massive. Anyone could walk through that door at any time, and see us, because it wasn't locked.

I felt the immense build up of pleasure deep within my stomach, only building as we continued, and I knew I was close, and by the way his actions were changing, becoming more rugged, I could tell he was as well. He suddenly moved his hand back to my waist and flipped me, pulling my head to his and attacking my lips, pounding me into the table at the same time. He stopped his actions below for a minute, as he lifted me, never pulling out of me, as we made out he sat down on the chair, me on his lap and him fully sheathed. As we continued to swirl and mash our tongues together, I understood what he wanted and began to move myself on top of him, keeping our mouths together as I controlled the tempo. My moans were swallowed by him, as his were done by me.

I continued to bounce and fuck myself, as I wrapped my arms around his head and pulled his hair. Our tongues swirled and tangled, our saliva mixing between hot mouths on slick tongues, and I realized I needed this man, bad. I was about to scream out, when Sebastian did.

"Fuck, C- Ciel! I'm about to cum…!" he practically yelled, and a final moan as his fluids shot inside of me, and within seconds, mine were expelled onto our abdomens, loud moans leaving us both. I continued moving, riding out the orgasm and high from it.

I kissed him deeply as I pulled my bottom up, causing him and a large amount of cum to leave my worn hole.

I bent down and licked the remaining from him, cleaning his softening member off; him, surprisingly enough, doing the same for me. I sat back down on his lap, pressing our still hot, necked bodies against each other. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. Sebastian wrapped his large arms around my small waist, holding me close and kissing my head.

"Merry Christmas, Sebastian." I whispered to him.

* * *

***End of Christmas Special***

* * *

_**AN: Well then guys! How was that? I felt like testing out my sex-smutting abilities and this is what it produced! I thought you guys deserved some juicy/sour lemon for the Christmas day.**_

_**Because, you know…**_

_**That's what the churches expect you to read today, you know? xD Welp, that was, my Christmas Special chapter. Sorry it got out so late, I was away from the computer and wrote it in a note book when ever I got that chance.**_

_**Any how**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND ENJOY YOUR GOD DAMN HOLIDAY! (this is my gift to you…. xD I'm such a poor ass bitch.)) I LOVE YOU ALL.**_


End file.
